1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of interactive gaming hardware and accessories for PCs and games consoles. More specifically, the invention relates to a game controller comprising a rotatably movable element rigidly connected to a steering column supported by a frame. It may for example consist of a steering wheel, handlebars, or any other element suitable for use in a simulation game, particularly for controlling the movements of a vehicle. Indeed, some video games involve a simulated vehicle moving in a simulated environment. The reproduction of the simulated vehicle may be a faithful reproduction of an actual vehicle, but may also be merely based on an actual vehicle, or have no connection with reality.
2. Background
For controlling video games, the use of various types of interfaces, particularly in the form of steering wheels or handlebars is known, according to the applications and requirements and generally in the aim of approximating reality as much as possible. In this way, for a video game simulating driving a vehicle, the use of an actuator corresponding in the shape and use thereof to the type of vehicle being driven results in the simulation being more realistic, for example, the use of a steering wheel having the shape and functions of a touring vehicle steering wheel for a touring vehicle racing game.
Conventionally, steering column video game controllers comprise at least one portion suitable for gripping (steering wheel or handlebars, for example) pivotably mounted about an axis with respect to a frame enabling the user to vary the trajectory of the simulated vehicle.
In some controllers, the rotation of the steering column is boosted by a torque and vibration effect system by means, for example, of one or a plurality of rotary electric motors acting on the steering column via a gear and/or toothed belt system. Such a system makes it possible to create vibrations in the steering wheel and/or a torque applied to the actuator which may vary in amplitude according to whether an impact, a passage on a vibrator, a specific surface on which the vehicle is moving is involved.
Such a video game controller can not only convert the movements applied to the portion suitable for gripping (steering wheel) by the user into digital data which is sent to the software, but can also convert mechanical settings from the software to forces applied to the steering wheel which are felt by the user.
One drawback of such a video game controller is that the reproduction by the steering wheel of the mechanical settings from the software is still not realistic enough, and is thus not satisfactory.